Décrédibilisation d'une séries en 15 étapes
by Miyaki
Summary: Les scènes cachées/censurées de Mai Hime...du grand n'importe quoi kikoolol, individus d'humeur sérieuse s'abstenir !


**EXCLUSIF!**

**Après toute une série mouvementée, ils remettent ça pour dévoiler les plus belles scènes inédites avec au programme:**

**- Encore plus de chansons et cris de guerre avec prononciation japonaise incompréhensiblement tordante et trop mimi, Alyssa Rocks et Duran Loda Za Silbeur Caltolidgeu YEAAAAAH !**

**- Un nouveau programme d'exploration spatiale «Mars, cette voisine inconnue» avec 'Kakutsuchi Airlines'**

**- Des repompes flagrantes sur Battle Royal, Pokemon, Highlander, Loft Story, «Bon appétit bien sur», Spider Man…en vrac et dans la bonne humeur!**

**- Toujours plus de shoujo-ai (ou pas) et de fanserv pour frustrés fans de bonnes sœurs, de nurse, de gamines pré pubères ou de combi en cuir masochistes avec casque à oreilles passke c'est kitch et qu'elle le vaut bien.**

**- D'héroïnes psychopathes, terroristes à motos, travlo à leurs heures perdues, créatures résultant du croisement entre un chat et Slimmer de Ghostbuster et autres gamines lobotomisées…**

_Ceci dit, je ne possède en aucun cas la série Mai Hime, autrement j'aurais fait une fabuleuse suite intitulée «Shizuru Hime» avec tout pleins de persos torturés et de bisous shoujo-ai…toute ressemblance avec des situations vécues est purement fortuite et personne n'a été blessé pendant le tournage._

**BREF.**

**Enjoy, ou pas.**

* * *

**Episode 19:**

Shizuru entre dans la salle du conseil des étudiants pour trouver sa Natsuki endormie devant son pc.  
Jubilation interne et approche à pas de loup.  
La présidente se penche, le spectateur retient son souffle alors qu'elle lui passe une main dans les cheveux:

Shizuru (suavement): Natsuki…

Moment tendresse, on gueule «shoujo-aiiiiiiii!! dans la salle quand soudain la porte s'ouvre. Vlan, plein flag'.

Takeda: Euh…je dérange?

Le même 15 min plus tard devant Youko en compagnie d'une aiguille à coudre et de pommade grands brûlés.

Youko: Comment ça «Une théière brûlante en porcelaine dans la gueule?»

* * *

**Episode 11:**

Yukariko, un peu nunuche mais pleine de bonne volonté propose à Nao de passer au confessionnal pour soulager sa conscience de loli-nymphomane:

Nao (avec gestuel et bruitages s'il vous plait): Et donc là je lui ai fait…blablabla…

Yukariko (horrifiée et rouge pivoine): Dieu te garde!

Nao: Et Il baise bien?

Yukariko mortifiée et à deux doigts de se défaillir se signe 5 fois de suite pour cette misérable âme en peine.

* * *

**Episode 15:**

Sur la falaise, Miyu et Alyssa face à la dream-team.

Mai: Alyssa, pourquoi faire une chose pareille?

Alyssa: J'ai un objectif à accomplir, moi, toi t'es que de la merde!

Elle retire son bandeau, ses cheveux deviennent dorés et se redressent sur sa tête.  
Ses ptits muscles commencent à enfler de partout et elle se met à léviter.

Alyssa: KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA !!

* * *

**Episode 21 :**

Natsuki dort à poing fermé, toute mimi dans la lumière orangée du soir…et Shizuru, sous le charme, s'approche lentement.  
La présidente se penche vers elle alors que des sentiments fortement réprouvés par la morale chrétienne au Texas l'assaillent.

Natsuki (qui rêve, à fond dans le trip): Duran…hmmpf…loada za…ZZzzZZ…silveur cartoridge…ZzzZ…

Shizuru (très sensuellement): Natsuki…

Natsuki (se jetant en avant en plein somnambulisme): FIRE!!

Shizuru eut un nez cassé, la moitié des fan-girls une attaque massive et Natsuki dut vivre en ermite pendant 15 jours pour échapper à la moitié restante. 

* * *

**Episode 10:**

Joseph Glear a quelques soucis avec Miyu lors de son raccord à un PC dans le QG sous l'église (God bless you les mecs!)

Miyu: **BAD COMMAND, INVALID RESPONSE.**

**Click**

Miyu:** VOUS AVEZ MAL ETEIND L'ORDINATEUR, NOUS ALLONS LE RECONFIGURER.**

Glear (en pétard): RAAAAH, J'aurais jamais du l'acheter en réduc' à la foir'fouille! et puis Vista de meeeeerde ! je savais bien que j'aurais du passer à Linux!!

* * *

**Episode 1:**

Quelques minutes après le début du show, Tate, Shiho, Takumi et Mai font connaissance sur le bateau et commandent des boissons.

La serveuse repart.

Shiho: Encore désolée pour le comportement de mon grand-frère! c'est un gros pervers incestueux mais je l'aime trop!

Mai s'en tamponne royalement et reste la tête bloquée en arrière, en direction de la serveuse qui s'éloigne.

Takumi: Je m'appelle Tokiha Takumi! et elle c'est…Mai?

Mai (qui regarde toujours ailleurs et murmure): Mais quel cul…

_Vous pouvez vérifiez, Mai matte honteusement dans cette séquence…bon sa réplique est de l'extrapolation pure, c'est vrai._

* * *

**Episode11:**

Alyssa chante dans un pré, la bouche grande ouverte et presque synchro avec la bande son, alors que les pétales de bégonia voltigent et que les ptits agneaux bondissent en arrière-plan, le tout sur fond bleu et arc-en-ciel.

Alyssa:_ Whouuuuu are vouze little giiiirlzeu in païïïne.._

Miyu (l'air extatique): C'est si beau!! La voix de Mademoiselle est si lumineuse qu'on dirait les vitrines des galeries Lafayette à Noël!

Alyssa: Tu…tu peux voir les chansons?

Miyu (gaga): Oui! ma façon de percevoir les choses est différente de celle des autres…d'ailleurs vous êtes le premier canari qui parle que je connaisse, waaaaaaah, JE SUIS UNE FOUGEEEEEEEERE… 

Une vois métallique sortie de Miyu: _Les ressources systèmes ont atteint un niveau dangereusement bas…veuillez quitter les applications suivantes….chbiiip._

Alyssa (les larmes aux yeux): Oh non Miyu, pourquoi?? tu m'avais pourtant promis d'arrêter les acides et l'extasie!

* * *

**Episode 21:**

Haruka vient de cramer Shizuru en train de becotter sa bien aimée et tout d'un coup Yukino décide de taper un caca nerveuxalors qu'on l'a pas sonné et qu'on s'en cogne:

Yukino, (hyper frustrée de pas pouvoir en faire autant avec Haruka): Je t'ai vu…et c'est pas bien ce que t'as fait!

Shizuru (en mode iceberg): Epier est ton passe-temps favoris n'est-ce pas?

Yukino: Hein, quoi, mais…euh…

Shizuru (tout sourire): Si tu veux utiliser Diana pour épier Haruka sous la douche ça te regarde mais tu devrais effacer les vidéos du PC avant que quelqu'un les mette sur Youtubes, non? ton enjoué

Yukino (morte de honte): C'était un coup bas ça…

* * *

**Episode 22:**

Dans la retraite cachée de Shizuru, Natsuki joue avec un chiot sous le regard attendri de la présidente:

Natsuki (riant): Hé, qu'est-ce que tu lèches toi? Hihihi, ça chatouille…

Shizuru pose son plateau, le regard rêveur en se disant que le chien à une chance de cocu et qu'elle aimerait bien en faire autant….

Quand soudain Natsuki bondit en avant en se tenant la poitrine.

Natsuki: 'Tin sale clebs, ça fait maaal!! (elle satellise rageusement l'adorable petite créature à l'autre bout du jardin avec l'énergie d'un lanceur de javelot.)

Chiot (en plein vol) : KAAAAAaaaaaaaïïïï……

Shizuru: Ara..

* * *

 **Episode 8:**

Akane vient de buter un affreux devant Miyu et court lui parler.

Miyu: Oue…pas mal mais permet-moi de te tester un fois encore…

_Et vlan, elle active son super-bras épée._

Akane: Aaaaah, Kessekça??

Miyu (très fière): C'est cool hein ? atta regarde, je te fais le bras fusil de Barett de FF7! (elle le prouve)

Akane: Ouaaaah…

Miyu (excitée comme une gamine et complètement OOC): Atta c'est pas fini! tiens, je te fais un percolateur! un A380! un bol de Ramen! une Eva! La cuillère de Keanu Reeves dans «Matrix»! Une poupée Alyssa! Le casque de Leonidas de «300» Une cuisine équipée! Mwaaaaaahahahaaaa, je suis plus forte qu'un Barbapapa!!

Quelques part dans l'église, Joseph Glear s'arrache les cheveux…

* * *

**Episode 24:**

Affrontement entre Nao et Shizuru:

Nao ( léchant ses griffes comme si c'était un pot de Ben & Jerry's): viens te battre, psychopathe, ça va chier dans le ventillo!

Shizuru: Ara ara…on dirait que je vais devoir utiliser mon arme secrète…

Elle sort un spray de «Baygon» ™ taille XXL spécial parasite mutant de baraque de campagne et en vaporise un grand coup sur Julia.

Après 3 mouvements maladroits, ladite Julia atterri sur le dos et commence à tourner plein pot, façon «contest de hip hop» ou grosse mouche bleu complètement shootée, au choix, avec un bruit de rotor d'hélico…

Nao: NAAAAAAAAN!! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

Shizuru: Ara ara..

* * *

**Episode 21:**

Face à face: Smith vs Natsuki sous la pluie battante..

Smith: Tu m'as pas répondu mais comme t'es une gentille fille, je vais te donner une information…

Natsuki: Parle, toquard!

Smith: ça concerne ta famille…

Natsuki (poète comme toujours): Dis une crasse sur maman et je t'ouvre le bide avec les dents.

Smith: Natsuki…

Natsuki: OUI??

Smith (solennelet le regard grave) : Natsuki, je suis ton père…

Natsuki, effondrée: NAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN……

* * *

**Episode 7:**

Midori rentre de soirée, complètement bourrée en compagnie de Youko et décide de matérialiser Gakutenou pour faire le trajet sans raquer le taxi, non mais sans blague, manquerait plus qu'on rentre à pattes quoi…

Midori (arrachée et à 150 en sens inverse sur le périph', braille): «Moi, j'ai un piège à fiiiiiiiiilles…»

Youko: Euh…Midori, y a les flics qui arrivent…

Midori: «…Qui fait crac boum huuuuuue…» Gné, kwaa?? Hey salut les mecs!! Love and Peace! Justice forever ! j'adore vot' job !!

Flic n°1: OK, papiers du véhicule, et on va gentiment souffler dans le ballon, d'accord?

Flic n°2: Et c'est quoi cette caisse, ça a pas l'air très réglementaire tout ça…

Youko, (qui tente de sauver le jeu, une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tronche): Ahahah (gros rire forcé), mais non, c'est une experte en tunning, vous inquiétez pas! Ahaha, sacrée Midori!

Flic n°1 (en panique): Chef! Chef! elle a bouffé l'alcootest!!

Flic n°2(une grosse veine sur la tempe): Bon allez, fin du show, tout le monde au poste…

Finalement les flics les abandonnèrent 100m plus loin après que Midori ait vomi par la fenêtre (fermée) de la bagnole….et Youko du la porter le reste du trajet, Gakutenou étant trop mort de honte pour se matérialiser surtout après avoir été comparé à une caisse tunée…

* * *

**Episode on sait pas lequel:**

Shizuru: Tiens, Natsuki, tu reprendras bien un peu de thé?

Natsuki grogne un peu, montre les dents et finit par prendre la tasse et la vider d'un trait.

Natsuki, (super contente malgré tout): Merci.

Shizuru: Mais de rien!

Elle planque derrière elle une énoooooorme boite de valium.

Shizuru (pensant): fufufu, Natsuki est tellement mimi quand elle dort…

_Ben oue quoi, j'y peux rien, quand on voit Shizuru et Natsuki ensemble, la biqueuse roupille une fois sur deux donc bon…_

* * *

**Episode 10:**

Joseph Glear entre dans le QG et trouve Alyssa en train d'invoquer des trucs.

Pouf, nuage de fumée.

Alyssa: Oueeeee, un psychokwak!

Sacha: Trop fort Alyssa, t'es la meilleure! Pokeball, goooooo!!

Glear (s'arrachant les cheveux): Mais c'est quoi encore ce cirque?? et c'est qui ces deux clowns là??

Alyssa: Ah, c'est mes deux nouveaux potes! là c'est Sacha, un chasseur de pokemon, il voulait un coup de main!

Glear: Et lui là?

Alyssa: ça c'est Ed, il a un super bras mécanique! je l'ai prit comme disciple! mais il est pas très doué… à chaque fois qu'il invoque un truc il perd un membre, c'est un peu pourri quand même…

Derrière, Miyu transforme son bras avec l'acharnement d'un gamin sur de la pate play-do et un grand sourire stupide.

Glear se met à pleurer.

* * *

**10 ans plus tard…**

Shizuru a épousé Natsuki et a utilisé la technologies de la Searrs pour lui faire 5 mômes théïnomane à la naissance, se déplaçant toujours en mini-moto avec tous un caractère de chiottes et un Kyoto-Ben à couper au couteau (Ara, Ara!!

Midori leur sert de préceptrice et les assomme à grands coups de sentaï pour les calmer. Elle régresse encore à leur niveau, chose que l'on croyait pourtant impossible.

Mikoto trimballe toujours son symbole phallique géant et tente de régler ses ptits soucis d'inceste avec Ani-Ue en se noyant dans la poitrine de Mai.

Pikachu est à l'hôpital pour tentative de suicide raté après que Kagutsuchi lui ai collé un complexe d'infériorité mastoc. 

La fille de Yukariko, la petite «inmaculado concepción» a bien grandi et suit les cours de cathé de Sister Nao qui l'incite à «chasser le pêcheur» et le punir en conséquence comme cité dans son nouveau bouquin: «le bondage pour les nonnes».

D'ailleurs tous les cathos qui ont vu la série se réveillent toutes les nuits en sueur à cause d'horribles cauchemars après avoir vu Nao prêcher la bonne parole à la fin (de toute façon ils étaient tous en dépression depuis Hellsing).

Shiho achète la poupée Tate en polyester pour lui faire des bisous et dormir avec, du coup sa frustration affective et sexuelle disparaissent du jour au lendemain et son thérapeute est sous Prozac.

Takumi tente vaillament de battre le record d'arrêt cardiaque d'Hyatt d'Excel Saga dans la série (Hail Il Palazzoooo!!

Alyssa est plus que jamais en fusion totale avec Miyu dont elle a découvert la fonction lecteur/enregistreur MP3 et s'entraîne régulièrement à chanter correctement en play-back, de façon à pouvoir présenter la Star Ac' 2009 si la conquête du monde échoue.

Et pour la première fois en version non-censurée Yukariko dans le karaoké complètement bourrée chante à poil «Jésus revient». 

* * *

Je vais arrêter là ce concentré de n'importe quoi, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde..n'oubliez pas les enfants: ne jamais re-visionner une série avant de se taper une semaine de cours chiants et interminables, ça peut vraiment conduire à des idées de types étranges.. 


End file.
